


SilverAshaholic

by AnaaDos



Category: ArkNights
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaaDos/pseuds/AnaaDos
Summary: 一个关于发情期的故事。警告：倒刺/流血表现/窒息/中出。





	SilverAshaholic

　　唾液分泌增加，体温不断上升，心跳加快，呼吸逐渐失控。  
　　银灰将衣袖卷到上臂，露出了小臂内侧，然后从医疗箱中取出了装有抑制血清的药剂，针尖对准了静脉。  
　　不停有汗水顺着他的脸颊、下颌的线条向下坠落，在白色的衣料上打出深色的痕迹——那衣料下的躯体在微微颤抖着，而胸膛在上下起伏，心脏和肺部运转已经失常。  
　　——他的状况不太好。  
　　银灰猛地抬起眼来，在射灯的光芒下，虹膜呈无机质般的灰色，但眼角却发红，让原有的冰冷中掺杂了一丝不纯粹的艳丽。  
　　他的喉结动了动，药剂被他放回了医疗箱中，全身的肌肉都紧绷起来，警惕代替了无感情，目光就停在紧闭的大门上。  
　　原因无他。  
　　——有人在门外。  
　　  
　　几乎就在同时，礼貌性的三下敲门声传入了他的耳中。  
　　“银灰，我可以进来吗？”  
　　……还有那个女人的声音。  
　　还未等他的回复，门被打开的提示音响了起来，以及金属摩擦时的声响。  
　　但银灰却清晰地捕捉到鞋跟落在地面时的声音——被意识主观地放大，除此之外，更严重的是其他感官。  
　　  
　　他的瞳孔微微放大。  
　　  
　　门被打开的一瞬间，他的大脑、不、他的一切感知就被那股近似于白花的甜美气息所占领了。  
　　——洁白而优美的、一尘不染的香气。  
　　明明应该是具有疏离感的香气，然而此时此刻，对于他而言，他甚至能听到胸腔内心脏跳动时血液加速流动的声音，还有每一根骨骼之间摩擦的声音。  
　　  
　　肾上腺素飙升，他的大脑在发出指令。  
　　银灰望着她，冰冷的面孔下隐藏着逐渐苏醒的兽性——在咆哮、怒吼着，要求他扑过去、然后咬断她的脖颈、将她的动脉撕裂。  
　　——那是如此柔弱。他的脑海里已经有了她被他折断时的画面，像一只死去的天鹅，美丽到不可方物。  
　　  
　　但银灰没有任何动作。  
　　他只是望着她，懊悔与欲望在他的心里缠绕在一起。  
　　他不应该给她进出他房间的权限。他想。  
　　——不，他应该给她。  
　　  
　　女人穿着一件白大褂，乌发有一侧别在了耳后，露出了雪白而又脆弱的脖颈，如同一张崭新的画布，在等待着什么。  
　　她微微笑着，那对眼珠在灯光下比平时更像两粒翡翠、或是两片雨林，闪烁着美丽的光辉。  
　　  
　　银灰轻轻呼出了一口气，来自她的那股白花的香气已经渗透进了他的每一次吐息之中，甚至——他怀疑，渗透到了他的血液、大脑之中——以至于她只是靠近，他就越发想要知道她的血肉到底是否也是如此的甜美。  
　　  
　　“发情期……我就知道……”  
　　她在他的大脑中已经被他撕碎了千千万万遍。  
　　但她却如此肆无忌惮地靠近他，然后——  
　　“你应该主动找我的，抑制血清会对你的大脑产生损害。”  
　　  
　　被称为“Dr.A”的女人稍稍倾身，手贴上了他的脸颊，距离近到他可以看清她颤抖着的睫毛和那双绿眼睛，还有那股已经掠夺了他的所有思绪的香气。  
　　银灰别过眼去，错开了视线。  
　　但被她抚摸着的每一寸皮肤都在疯狂叫嚣着——仿佛被她灼伤——叫嚣着渴求更多。  
　　  
　　如此艰难。  
　　  
　　他张开了嘴唇，声音嘶哑：“……出去。”  
　　  
　　“说谎。”  
　　A微微用力，强迫着他看向了她，直视她的眼睛。  
　　“罗德岛禁止说谎，我的盟友。”  
　　  
　　银灰突然抬起手，钳制住她的手腕。  
　　残留的理智在催迫着他将她的手移开。  
　　移开。  
　　他紧紧地捉着它，女人的手腕纤细而又脆弱，只需要轻轻一折，就会断裂，然后流出鲜血——一定是甜的。  
　　  
　　“……”  
　　他没有说话。  
　　铅灰色的眼睛望着她，那绿色中已经有了他的倒影。  
　　——男人凶恶的、被欲望和渴求扭曲的面孔陌生得惊人，像来自地狱深处的恶鬼。  
　　  
　　A轻轻地笑了起来，一只腿跪到了床上，与他的腿紧紧贴在一起。  
　　隔着一层布料，他却能清晰地感知到她柔软的肌肤所散发着的热度。  
　　还有随着她的动作而偶尔碰到了他的发丝。  
　　  
　　太近了。  
　　银灰想要警告她，但全身已经不能动弹。  
　　  
　　她的手向下，按在了他的胸膛上。  
　　紧接着代替了她的手的是潮湿而又柔软的触感——她的舌尖从他的脸颊上卷去了不停流下的汗珠，然后轻轻舔舐着残留着汗水的下颌。  
　　  
　　银灰觉得他要失控了。  
　　  
　　女人柔美的声音伴随着她的呼吸进入了他的耳中，带起一阵阵战栗。  
　　她轻轻揉弄着那柔软的兽耳，动作轻佻而又惹人。  
　　“……你想知道是什么味道吗，干员？”  
　　……引诱夏娃吃下禁果的蛇也不过如此。  
　　银灰的喉咙中溢出了一丝叹息。  
　　  
　　掠夺、猎食是野兽的天性。  
　　——让他如何才能违背天性？  
　　  
　　他的手扼住了她的脖颈，逼迫着她坐在了他的腿上，然后堵住了那张不断翕张着的嘴唇。  
　　这不是亲吻。  
　　他听到了她因为突如其来的疼痛而发出的声音——只是轻微的呻吟，就让他兴奋得全身颤抖。  
　　锋利的牙齿咬破了柔软的嘴唇，血腥味开始弥漫在唇齿之间，和唾液混合在一起，从她的口腔中传递到了他的那一端。  
　　这是猎食。  
　　银灰吮吸着她口腔里所有带有那股香气的唾液和血液，用舌头紧紧纠缠着她的舌头，无比粗暴地让她被迫分泌出更多甜蜜的东西。  
　　有极其色情的水声响了起来，与她偶尔溢出的喘息声混杂在一起，像浆果流出了丰沛的汁水，甜腻得不可思议。  
　　  
　　窒息感席卷了她。  
　　她的头脑发昏，眼前因缺氧而一阵阵地发黑，大脑甚至产生了濒死时的危机感。  
　　身体却同时因为这濒死感而兴奋不已。  
　　  
　　“……是这个味道吗？”  
　　银灰终于饶恕了她。  
　　他喘息着，嘴唇依旧贴在她的唇角，将挂在那里的一丝血丝舔去。  
　　他的口吻是清醒时绝不会出现的恶劣。  
　　“——回答我，A。”  
　　  
　　那双绿眼睛已经失去了焦距。  
　　A倒在了他的怀中，被咬破的嘴唇湿润而嫣红，白花的香气混入了另一种冰冷的气息。  
　　  
　　银灰的手钻入了她的裙底，抚摸着她大腿内侧柔嫩的肌肤。  
　　他发出了一丝类似赞美的叹息。  
　　而细细摩挲着她的大腿的动作也越发具有色情意味起来——他的手指轻轻挑开了她的内裤，钻了进去。  
　　从指尖传来的触感柔软而且泥泞，在他碰到她的阴蒂的一瞬间，银灰捕捉到了她突然乱了一拍的呼吸。  
　　  
　　A的手指紧紧地扣住了他的双肩，被男人触碰到的穴口下意识地收缩着，也同时加速吐出粘稠的汁液。  
　　“‘罗德岛禁止说谎’——告诉我，我的盟友，你想要什么？”  
　　他开始轻轻地揉捏着她的阴蒂，粘糊糊的液体打湿了他的指尖，然后顺着他的手指流了下去。  
　　  
　　A发出了如幼猫般的声音，嘴唇贴在他的脖颈上，汗水接触到她嘴唇被他咬伤的地方，引发轻微的疼痛，但更多的是传达到颅内的快感。  
　　她张开了嘴，声音里缠绕着浓郁的甘美味道，祈求着，让他——  
　　“操我，求你了——恩希迪欧斯——我想要你。”  
　　  
　　多么粗鄙而又直白的词语。  
　　当他的名字和那些下流的语言一起从她的双唇中吐出的一瞬间，银灰只感觉自己硬得发疼。  
　　——想要将她撕碎、想要让她流血、想要令她哭泣着祈求他放过她、想要——  
　　进入她的身体，然后亵玩着她。  
　　  
　　他玩弄着她的阴蒂，花蜜越流越多，已经沿着她的大腿流到了他的裤子上，打湿了很多地方。  
　　她的呼吸也越来越重，还有淫靡的水声。  
　　他的指尖没入了她的穴口，进入了所有芳香的源头——只不过是一根手指，她温暖的内壁软肉就已经足够贪婪，紧紧地缠绕着它，像是在要求更多——  
　　  
　　“……啊啊……”  
　　A咬住了他的脖颈，呻吟甜腻得发烫。  
　　——她高潮了。  
　　银灰从痉挛着的阴道中抽出了手指，同时也放过了被玩弄得充血了的阴蒂。  
　　在灯光下，他的手上全是反射着微光的透明粘液。  
　　——淫靡的、情色的、甜美的、纯粹雌性的东西。  
　　散发着最浓郁的白花的气息，那股让他失去理性的香气。  
　　  
　　就像她之前强迫着他与她对视时，银灰捧着她的脸，强迫着她看向了他那只沾满了属于她的蜜液的手。  
　　然后他垂下头来，那片绿色里倒映出了他。  
　　他甚至微微翘起了嘴角，说道：“这都是你的东西，A。”  
　　  
　　A的视线还依旧呈快感导致的涣散，她看着它，眼里一片空白。  
　　银灰将潮湿的手指强行塞进了她嫣红的嘴唇中。  
　　还未恢复理智的A顺从地含住了那根手指，轻轻吮吸着，没有意识到这个举动所含有的色情暗示。  
　　  
　　乌发被汗打湿，粘在了雪白的肌肤上，对比鲜明到了艳丽的程度。  
　　而那双绿眼睛是如此干净——全都是最纯粹的情欲，配上那层水光，望着他，仿佛在望着一位神祇，全然的渴求。  
　　  
　　银灰的呼吸突然加重了。  
　　灰色的虹膜里泛着淡淡的光晕。  
　　他的手指粗暴地在她的口腔内搅动着，指腹划过她的舌头、她的上颚、她的牙齿、模拟着性器官在她柔软的嘴唇之间抽插着，然后强迫着她张开了嘴唇。  
　　有唾液从她的唇角流下。  
　　——他知道里面混合着她淫荡的汁液。  
　　  
　　小腹已经紧绷起来，还有他的阴茎，已经完全勃起，甚至因为浓重到了极点的欲望而微微作痛。  
　　他想进入她。  
　　毋庸置疑。  
　　  
　　这是，A回过神来，他也从她的唇间抽出了手指。  
　　发情期积累到此刻已经快要爆炸的欲望摧毁了他的理性和温和的一面。  
　　银灰桎梏着她的下颌，让她昂着头，红得妖异的嘴唇微张着，诱使着他去俯首。  
　　亲吻着她。  
　　  
　　白大褂被脱下、连衣裙的拉链成了摆设，直接被粗暴地撕碎，露出了其中雪白而又优美的胴体。  
　　他一手托着她的臀部，一手扼住她的后颈，让她赤裸的身体紧紧地贴着他的胸膛，宛如一体。  
　　  
　　A的手指颤抖着，一粒一粒解开着他衬衣的扣子。  
　　强壮的胸膛上还留有着上次作战时留下的疤痕，触目惊心，但却充满了一股纯雄性的侵略感，将她笼罩在了其中，无法自拔。  
　　她的手下移，拉开了那道拉链——  
　　银灰发出了一道暗哑的呻吟。  
　　完全勃起了的阴茎更近似于兽类的尺寸，灼热且令人恐惧。紫红色的茎身上布满了倒刺，并非猫科动物那样尖利，但也绝对会制造疼痛。  
　　她按了按龟头上的小孔，有一些透明的液体分泌了出来，随之而来的是银灰的轻轻颤抖。  
　　  
　　A注视着他的眼睛，分明是冰冷的色泽，却仿佛两团熊熊燃烧着的火焰——  
　　要吞噬她，然后将她焚烧殆尽。  
　　  
　　“……会很痛。”她用近似耳语的音量说道。  
　　胀大的阴茎被她沾满了蜜液的大腿内侧紧紧夹着，倒刺刮过她娇嫩的腿肉，偶尔还会擦到她的阴唇和阴蒂，带来丝丝疼痛——  
　　不。  
　　她分不清是疼痛还是兴奋。  
　　  
　　银灰的双手稳稳地托住了她。  
　　他的手施加在她的臀上的力度很大，柔软的臀肉被捏得生疼，她想求饶。  
　　但他回答了她：“这就是你想要的东西，你要学会习惯。”  
　　明明他的声音里充斥着欲望，却依旧像是在下达命令。  
　　——实际上，这就是命令。  
　　他的神情冷酷，比平时还要多了一分残忍的意味。  
　　然后，他下达了第二道命令：  
　　“把腿张开，博士。”  
　　  
　　下一秒，A尖叫了起来。  
　　男人的体型过于高大，能将她完全圈在怀里，不得动弹，她只能接受他对她所做的一切。  
　　她紧紧地搂住银灰的脖颈，生理性的泪水因撕裂般的疼痛而不断流了出来，坠落到她的胸脯上。  
　　炙热的、粗壮的阴茎几乎在一瞬间填满了她的小穴，上面的倒刺刮过她的内壁，引起了一阵阵难以忍受的刺痛，让她本能地收紧了阴道，却让男人发出了更加粗重的喘息。  
　　  
　　“啊——”  
　　她哭泣道，而银灰却没有任何怜惜地继续往深处撞去，加剧了她的痛感。  
　　流血了。  
　　从她与他相连的地方流出的汁液里沾染上了淡淡的红色，流到雪白的肌肤上，有一种惊心动魄的美艳。  
　　白花的香气越发浓郁起来，让他的头脑发昏，全凭寻求快感的本能深深地没入了她的柔软之中。  
　　“……恩希迪欧斯——”  
　　  
　　银灰没有回答。  
　　亲吻从她的下颌游移到她的颈窝、锁骨，然后往下。  
　　她的双乳。  
　　  
　　饱满的乳肉因为他在下身的顶撞而不停颤抖着，显得淫荡而又美丽。  
　　银灰亲吻着、撕咬着、在她雪白的胸脯上留下或浅或深的痕迹，然后衔住一边凸起的乳头，吮吸它、引发女人的更加甜美的叫声。  
　　  
　　而A所感觉到的最多的还是疼痛。  
　　她不停哭喊着，双腿紧紧地环着男人结实有力的腰肢，讨好他、祈求能够让他稍微怜爱一些自己。  
　　然而银灰的双手却在抚摸着她的背脊时按在了她凸起的蝴蝶骨上，稳定住她的身子，在她的体内进入得更深。而他的尾巴也紧紧缠绕住她的腰，让她无法反抗于他。  
　　宫口被顶到了，痛感加剧，但伴随着疼痛到来的快感也瞬间达到了顶峰。  
　　  
　　——如同被戳破的浆果流出了丰沛甜美的汁水。  
　　银灰压下了射精的欲望，停下了动作，让她紧紧包裹着他。  
　　潮湿。  
　　她的全身都在战栗，泪水和汗水融在了一起，残留在绯红的脸颊上，然后被他一点一点地舔去。  
　　  
　　他将她抱了起来，较之前更加胀大了的阴茎从她的小穴里拔出来，失去了堵塞的蜜液大量地涌了出来，血腥与芬芳混在了一起，变成了一个诱人的陷阱。  
　　银灰的嘴唇贴在她的唇角处，轻轻地说道：“你可以做得更好——对吗，我的盟友……”  
　　  
　　也许是被那声音所惑，A下意识地颔首。  
　　  
　　当她回过神来时，她已经被银灰摆弄着跪在了床上，以一种最羞耻的姿势呈现在了他的面前——  
　　这是野兽交媾的姿势——她翘起了屁股，将小穴毫无掩饰地暴露在了他的面前，犹如一只求欢的猫。  
　　她明明根本看不到银灰的脸，那两道视线却灼人至极，让更多的汁液不受控制地涌出来，昭告——她是如此淫荡地渴望着被他进入到深处。  
　　然后——  
　　  
　　“……啊！”  
　　银灰抓住了她的双手，迫使她向后仰去，背脊紧紧地抵住了他的胸膛。  
　　他再次进入了她，后入让他的阴茎进入得更深、几乎一瞬间就顶到了她的子宫口。  
　　紧致的软肉贪婪地吞吃着他，连倒刺带来的疼痛都只是让它吮吸得更紧。  
　　  
　　随着他的动作，囊袋拍打着她的屁股，发出了色情的声音。  
　　他的尾巴也在肆无忌惮地逗弄着她的阴蒂，上面的毛发被不停流下来的蜜汁给完全打湿，然后再紧紧地环住她的腰肢，让那股白花的香气沾染到了她的肌肤之上。  
　　  
　　A被强迫着转过头去，接受他的亲吻，破碎的呻吟从唇齿交融之间流了出去。  
　　“……啊……好深……嗯……”  
　　银灰再一次顶到了宫口，让她尖叫起来。  
　　他的手向下，轻轻扼住她的喉咙，窒息感伴随着疼痛与快感降临。  
　　她已经濒临高潮的边缘。  
　　“呜——再这样下去……啊………我会——”  
　　  
　　如同印证着她所说的，她的内壁不停地收缩着，将他包裹得更紧。  
　　银灰剧烈地喘息起来，子宫也若有所感地下沉，蜜液如潮水般涌了出来，似乎在催促着什么、催促着——  
　　  
　　“A——”  
　　他咬住了她的耳垂，尾巴死死地缠绕着她的腰肢，让她以这个最原始的姿势为他打开了宫口。  
　　完全是受孕的姿势。  
　　“A！”  
　　  
　　大脑被眩目的白光所占据。  
　　  
　　银灰轻咬着她的后颈，倒刺浅浅地嵌入她的内壁，不容反抗地令她接受着他的注入。  
　　精液填满了子宫，与那阵白花的香气交融在了一起。  
　　她倒在了他的怀中，那双绿眼睛里一片空白，只有他的身影。  
　　  
　　但是——  
　　阴茎没有从她的小穴中离开。  
　　那灰色的虹膜中依旧残留着冰冷的狂热。  
　　  
　　“……抱歉。”  
　　他的喉结上下动了动。  
　　“发情期还会持续很长一段时间。”  
　　  
　　银灰将她抱在了怀里，射精后稍微恢复的理智让他看起来竟然有些羞赧。  
　　于是他把她的脸埋在了他的颈窝处，不让她看到他现在的神情。  
　　  
　　“……我知道。”  
　　  
　　A亲了亲他的脖颈，省去了下半句话。  
　　  
　　——那就继续吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 标题“SilverAshaholic”就是“银灰狂热者”的意思。猫科动物的倒刺有点可怕，这里稍微弱化了一点……好久没有写黄文，手生了，希望大家不要嫌弃。银灰老爷真好！！


End file.
